My Big Brother, Donatello
by Donnie's Kunoichi
Summary: Mikey makes a very important poem for Donnie to show how important he is to him. Awwwwww…What he doesn't know is that there is a sinister reason why he did so! Family, Poetry, and a bit of Humor inside as well!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mikey makes a very important poem for Donnie to show how important he is to him. Awwwwww…What he doesn't know is that there is a sinister reason why he did so! Family, Poetry, and a bit of Humor inside as well!

Before note: I have another Mikey/Donnie fanfic for you, and this time, it's poetry! Unfortunately, though, I've got some bad news at the bottom…

By the way, anyone from Deviantart willing to create a picture that goes well with this fanfic? (Because I don't have an account, and will never get one…)

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.

* * *

Donatello stared intently at his laptop computer as he worked on making blueprints for the turtle submarine. He had been in the common area for hours, working attentively. During the extended time, he had begun wondering what his brothers had been doing, praying that they haven't gone into his vacant lab and messed anything up. At least they didn't have to work like this…

"Hey, Donnie," a bubbly voice rang above him. Sighing, he looked up to see the smiling face of Michelangelo, the latter standing above his spot on the couch.

"Hey, Mikey," he said back absently, his attention turning back to his work. Mikey hopped down and lounged dramatically next to his older brother. "What'cha doin'?" he asked.

"Fighting the Kraang. What does it look like I'm doing?" Donnie retorted sarcastically. He had no time for his brother's whatever-he-was-going-to-do. "And not to be mean, but why are you here? You know not to disturb me while I'm working."

Mikey hesitated. Out of the corner of his eye, Donnie thought he could see his brother fingereing with something In his hands.

"Because…I have a present for you," he said, holding out the long and decorative piece of paper in his hand to Donnie, "I kinda got bored with creating pranks, so I thought about making this for you."

"This isn't a prank, is it?" Mikey vigorously shook his head.

Donnie took the paper and stared at how fine it looked. There was adorable-looking writing scrawled all over the front, and pictures in the corners that represented Donnie: a computer, his bo-staff, a purple mask, and a smile with a gap in between the two front teeth.

It was a poem…for him.

Donnie's eyes lit up. "Mikey…" he muttered, his eyes never leaving the words that roamed the paper. With each sentence, his heart began to swell more and more, ready to pop at the end:

"My Big Brother, Donatello"

Written with care by Mikey

You are my big brother

And I love that about you

You are my best friend

Even though I have the other two

Your tall figure is so great

And so is the gap in your teeth

Your brown eyes remind me of

Hot cocoa surrounded by warm Christmas wreaths

I love your personality

It leaves me with different emotions

From love to laughter to life

The changes go in slow motion

Your beautiful voice is for lullabies

As your hands soothe me to sleep

You give me pleasant shell rubs

That cause me to count sheep

Your mind is so brilliant

It will take you very far

And even though I don't understand some

It leaves my brain with intelligent scars

We eat pizza together

That's just as fun as doing it with the others

But I like it most with you

With my sweet and sensible big brother

I hate when we fight

It mostly leaves me with tears

But you mostly don't notice

Because your brain remains unclear

I love it when you protect me

You leave the enemies in stitches

And when I see you get hurt

I attack in high battle cry pitches

I love the inventions you make

Your mind is always tinkering

But I try my best to blame it on Raph

When your computer's power button starts blinking

I love it when I'm sad or down

Because you're there and say it's alright

You kiss me and wipe the tears away

While you hold me tight

There are so many things I love about you

Especially since you're my big brother

But one thing stands out from the rest

And it's that we'll always have each other.

-I love ya, big bro!

"Oh, Mikey…" Donnie's eyes filled with slight mist. Turning to his little brother, he embraced Mikey in a tight hug, followed by a sweet kiss on his freckle-faced cheek. When he pulled away, he caressed Mikey's cheek and said, "I love you too, my little brother. This is very sweet and creative. How'd you think this up so well?"

Mikey smiled sheepishly. "I thought of a few myself. I also asked for some poem advice…on your computer…when you weren't looking. Sorry…" he laughed nervously.

"What?"

Donnie nervously turned to his computer when he heard an unpleasant sound erupt from it. In the middle of the screen, there was a window that said, "Cannot compute any further. Unusual software is downloaded in saving system."

Donnie turned back to his brother, only to find an empty spot next to him. He sighed, shook his head, and smiled when he heard fading footsteps behind him, followed by a shout that said, "Sorry, Donnie!"

The end!

* * *

By the way, here's the bad news: I will be gone for a while, because of a virus eating away my data. So, unless I deal with it, the following list, will be postponed:

1. "Never Thought It Was Better Than It Seemed" chap. 10

2. "Donnie's Kunoichi" chap. 4

3. "Attentive Brothers" (leo/Donnie "attentive" oneshot)

4. "Attentive Hearts" sequel

5. "Kissing Makes the Pain Go Away" chaps. 2 &3 (no, it's not a oneshot)

6. "Frightful Fights" (leo, Donnie, raph and mikey brother oneshot)

7. "Turtle Soup" (Turtle Pie sequel)

8. "Of Broken Weapons…and Broken Promises" (raph/donnie brother oneshot)

I will come back soon, but for now, keep leaving me positive comments!


	2. Very important note!

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: I will be gone for a super long time, due to a virus eating away important data. (please refer to short version of my important note in the previous page) The virus doesn't let me have time to save and submit my work. I have also lost my connection to the internet. Before any of you may ask as well, I am using my mother's laptop to type this. So, unless I can deal with the virus and gain internet access again, my stories will be postponed for a while. Please don't be sad; I will come back as soon as I can. You can either refer to the list here of my paused stories, or you can look at the list on the previous page. I'd rather you look at this list, because I added a few things new to it. Don't forget to leave me the best of comments on all of my stories, including this one! I will come back as soon as I can!:

1. "Never Thought It Was Better Than It Seemed" chap. 10

2. "Donnie's Kunoichi" chap. 4

3. "Attentive Brothers" ("Attentive" series Leo/Donnie oneshot)

4. "Attentive Hearts" sequel

5. "Lesions Gained, Love Lost" (Mikey/Donnie oneshot)

6. "Kissing Makes The Pain Go Away" chaps. 2 & 3 (This story was formally a oneshot, but when I come back, you will get a surprise...)

7. "Frightful Fights" (Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey brother oneshot)

8. "Turtle Soup" (Turtle Pie sequel)

9. "Of Broken Weapons...And Broken Promises" (Raph/Donnie oneshot)


End file.
